Synthesis of graphene films on copper (Cu) foils by chemical vapor deposition (CVD) of hydrocarbons show promise for graphene production. However, existing approaches produce chemical vapor deposition graphene films that are polycrystalline with grain size typically less than 10 micrometers. Such existing approaches attempt to optimize synthesis parameters such as, for example, temperature and hydrocarbon partial pressure.
Larger graphene grain size can be achieved at higher temperature and lower hydrocarbon partial pressure. However, disadvantages exist in that there are limitations on these parameters. For example, temperature is limited by the copper (Cu) melting point, and the hydrocarbon partial pressure cannot be too low to get effective growth. Accordingly, the grain size of graphene is limited even with these noted optimized parameters.
In this particular application, there is a need for large-grain graphene film synthesis techniques.